


Sit With Me

by CaptainShipper



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, For the most part, I'm not funny, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Some Humor, but i try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShipper/pseuds/CaptainShipper
Summary: Narukami Yu is a third-year at Shujin Academy when he lends a hand to the "dangerous" criminal in their school. To Yu, the student named Amamiya Ren seems quiet and even lonely.Persona 5: Royal spoilers!!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Narukami Yu, Persona 4 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Sit With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm honestly really nervous about posting this, but here we are. This is really me testing the waters writing for this fandom and this pair. I love this pair and they honestly deserve more content made on them. I'm completely open to criticism and I would love to hear what you have to say.
> 
> Heads up this story jumps around the persona 5 storyline a lot. I'm assuming you know what part of the story I'm talking about when I skip parts. It switches between following Ren and Yu. Also!! Huge Persona 5: Royal spoilers!! The game is amazing and I wouldn't want anyone to get the new ending spoiled. The spoilers really begin after Christmas eve.

Yu has been going to Shujin since he came back from Inaba, it’s been an interesting time so far. A transfer student that has a criminal record, a creepy coach, and teachers that don’t seem to care. The transfer student has been the talk of the school and he hadn’t even arrived yet. 

Yu was looking through the library, trying to find a specific book. The library became tense when the door opened suddenly, a second-year with black curly hair, glasses, and charcoal grey eyes was revealed. Everyone seemed to stop doing what they were to stare, the teen said nothing. 

“Oh, are you new here?” The student librarian asked him, getting a nod in return. “I’m supposed to welcome new students to the library and explain everything.” He began to drown them out until he heard something else. “You're that transfer student aren’t you?” Her voice shook a little. 

“Yes?” He responded. 

“It might be best if you don’t come here.” Light grey eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Are you saying I can’t come here?” 

“N-no that’s not it… it’s just people come here to study. You’ll disturb the peace.” She explained to him. 

“R-right…” Yu looked up from the bookshelf, looking at the younger teen’s back. He swore he saw eyes in his bag but ignored that. 

“You need a place to study?” He interrupted the two, the second year giving him a wary look, but nodded. “Come on, I’ve got somewhere.” Though hesitant the younger teen followed him out of the library. “Sorry about that.”

“You don’t need to apologize… and besides, I’m used to it.” He shrugged his shoulders gently.

“Doesn’t make it okay, I’ve heard the rumors. There ridiculous, murder, arson, human trafficking, and exotic animal selling.” The elder teen shook his head as he spoke. 

“What? Don’t believe it?” 

“You haven’t given me a reason to.” The silver-haired teen glanced back at the other. “You just seem quiet.” He watched the second year’s lips press into a line, his eyes scanning Yu’s face. Looking for something. 

“You uh, you mentioned somewhere to study.” 

“Oh! That was a bit of a lie.” Yu rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Your kidding, right?” The younger teen looked at him, eyes wide. 

“I mean I just transferred here like you. We can always go to big bang burger.” 

“Yeah, okay… that sounds like fun.” A soft smile came to his pale lips. 

“I’m Narukami Yu by the way.” 

“Amamiya Ren.” 

The two sat at a table, their books and papers all across it. 

“Narukami-senpai.” The elder teen looked up to the other. “You mentioned that you just transferred here too.” 

“Oh yeah, my parents move me around a lot while they work. Last year was a town named Inaba.” He explained. 

“No way.” He looked to Ren his eyebrow raised. “You lived in Inaba last year? So your Dojima’s nephew.” 

“You know my uncle?” 

“My hometown is Inaba. I remember you were the talk of the town for a day or two, then those murders started…” The two became quiet. “Must’ve been awful that your year was brought down by murders.”

“It’s alright, it definitely made the year interesting. How come we never met?” The younger teen shrugged as he took a sip from his foam cup. 

“Not sure, to be fair I’m pretty quiet. I wasn’t going out often.” He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. 

“So your criminal record?” 

“That’s real, but it’s not what you think…” 

“Well then tell me.” Ren seemed to hesitate for a moment but sighed and nodded. 

“Okay, I was walking home when I heard a man and a woman arguing. He was forcing himself on her and I decided to step in. He tripped and fell, getting injured, and he blamed me.” 

“What about the woman you helped?”

“She took his side.” 

“Your kidding me.” 

“I wish I was, but he sued me with clear success.” Ren let out a sigh then went to drink from his foam cup again. “Now I’m here on probation.”

“With Kamoshida threatening to expel you and every student afraid of you.” Yu filled in for him. 

“It’s not all bad though.”

“How so?”

“Well for starters I met you.” The younger teen smiled brightly at him. Yu didn’t know what to say at first, but he smiled back.

“Yeah… I could say the same about you too.” They ended up exchanging numbers. Promising to keep in contact. 

Yu ran to meet up with Ren, grabbing his shoulder. 

“Looks like you managed to stay around for a bit longer.” He sent the younger teen a smile.

“Y-yeah, I’m glad.” He began to play with his bangs, a small smile on his lips. 

“Do you want to hang out again sometime?” Yu asked, looking to the other teen as they walked.

“I would love to senpai. How about where I live?” The younger offered. Seeming to shock the other. 

“W-what?” 

“Oh! S-sorry! I live in an attic above a cafe.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“R-right, text me when you can, okay?” The elder teen smiled and waved at Ren. 

“B-bye.” He waved slowly.

“Wow, I’ve never seen you act like that.” A boyish voice brought up. 

“S-shut up!” Ren yelled at the voice, a laugh coming from the first voice. 

Sojiro had thought it was odd when Ren had asked him if it was okay for him to bring a friend over. The teen didn’t ask for much and usually kept to himself, so he was willing to give the kid this. 

The man didn’t expect the teen that had walked in. His silver hair styled in a bowl cut, light grey eyes to match the sweater underneath two jackets. 

“Is Amamiya-Kun here?” He looked around the small shop. 

“Uh yeah, he’ll be down.” Sojiro simply said, the teen nodded and sat at the counter. 

“I’m Narukami Yu by the way.” He introduced himself. 

“Sakura Sojiro, but you can just call me boss. I hope he isn’t too much trouble.” The man brought up. 

“No, not at all. I actually connect with him, to be honest.” Yu admitted with a smile. 

“You came.” He turned to see Ren standing in the hallway, a black and white cat by his feet. 

“Of course and you have a cat?” He had a strange look in his eyes. 

“Yup, this is Morgana.” Ren didn’t expect Yu to kneel on the floor and call Mona over. The cat gave him a look, but he got one from the teen in return. Though reluctant the cat let Yu pet him and somehow ended up curled on his lap. 

Sojiro had made the two coffee and was currently working on some curry for the two. Listening in every so often, but not really hearing anything of interest. 

“So what did you do in Inaba, not like there was much to do. You know besides-”

“Going to Junes?” They laughed lightly. “I actually spent a good amount of time caring for the neighbor cats.” 

“You know… I have to thank you.”

“For what?  
“Talking to me, offering me a place to study.” Ren’s hand wrapped around his coffee cup, his lips tightening into a line, a light blush on his face. 

“There’s no need to thank me you know.”

“I-I know, but I feel like I should.” He played with his hair, the blush getting a little brighter. Yu felt his own cheeks heat up, he wouldn’t lie. He found the younger teen beautiful, he’s never seen anyone like him. His soft black curls that framed his face, the charcoal grey eyes that seemed to stare right through him, and when Ren smiled or blushed he wanted to see it again. He could sit here with the younger teen for hours. 

Ren was severely injured, the fight with Kaneshiro had taken more outta than expected. He had to lean against Ryuji, his teammate’s concerned eyes on him. 

“There’s no way he can make it to Leblanc conscious.” Makoto brought up worried. 

“There is no other place to take him,” Ann responded, her voice heavy with the same worry. 

“Well there has to be somewhere or someone we can go to.” Mona looked between them all with big blue eyes. 

“N-narukami-senpai, g-give me my phone.” The blonde managed to take out the silver phone. The injured teen managed to press the contact and put the phone to his ear. “N-narukami, y-you live in Shibuya r-right?” There was a moment of silence before Ren nodded. “W-we’re by the train station.” 

“Narukami?” Yusuke asked, looking around at his teammates. 

“He’s a third-year right?” The blonde girl looked to Ren, he nodded in return.

“Amamiya!” The group turned to see a silver-haired teen running towards them. 

“T-thank you.” Ren smiled weakly at the other teen. 

“My apartment isn’t too far, let’s go.” The group while helping their leader followed the tall teen. 

Ren was laid out on a couch, in a light sleep. The other four teens sat at the third year’s dining table. 

“He just needs some rest. That injury is something I’ve seen before.” His light grey eyes drifted to the sleeping teen. “Anyone going to explain how he got that?” 

“Uh! Well, you see…” Ann was struggling to come up with anything.

“He fell down the train station stairs!” Makoto filled in for the other girl. 

“That’s an awful excuse!” A boyish voice yelled loudly. 

“Shut up,” Ryuji yelled between his teeth.

“No, he-” Yusuke felt three pairs of eyes glare at him. “I mean, ah yes! He did.” He at least attempted to go along with the others. 

“It was a terrible fall really, and we couldn’t take him home.” The blonde girl gave a nervous smile.

“Really? Why is that?” Yu crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“Because um… because-“

“Let’s cut to the chase that injury is from a shadow isn’t it?” A tense silence filled the room before the voice from before spoke.

“H-how does he know what shadows are?” The voice asked.

“And who keeps talking?” He looks between them. When a familiar black and white cat jumped onto the table. “Morgana?” 

“You can hear me?” Blue eyes looked to him cautiously. 

“I can, why didn’t you talk when we met?” 

“You're pretty calm for meeting a talking cat Narukami-kun.” Makoto gave the other teen a side-eye glare. 

“I’ve seen and done stranger things.” He simply explained. 

“So what were you playing us?” The brunette asked, her eyes narrowing. 

“I had no idea, but a friend of mine had an injury just like Amamiya’s. He’s my friend too and this stuff is dangerous.” 

“What? You telling us to stop?” Ryuji sat up, also beginning to glare at the elder teen. 

“No, but you need to be more careful,” Yu replied, his eyes meeting the blonde’s own.

“So you're not the criminal using palaces?” Yusuke asked, getting a confused looked in return. 

“Palaces?” 

“Wait, you know what shadows are and you can hear Mona, but you don't know what palaces are?” Ann brought up. 

“Maybe he doesn't know he was in a palace, and doesn’t have a persona.” The student council president offered a theory. 

“I have a persona.” This only led to more confusion among the group.

“It was during your year at Inaba wasn’t it?” A new voice entered the conversation. 

“Ren! You feeling better?” Ann asked, watching the other teen attempt to sit up. Yu rushed to the other side and helped him sit up on the couch.

“A little, thank you Narukami.” The black-haired teen smiled at the elder teen softly. 

“It’s really no problem and you can call me Yu at this point.” He got a nod in return. 

“Call me Ren then.” 

“You were right by the way. I got my persona during my year at Inaba, my friends and I solved the murders. A man was throwing people into the Tv to keep them safe from the actual murder, you remember who it was right?” 

“It was that detective… Adachi?” Yu nodded in response. “You won’t tell anyone about us right..?”

“Your secret is safe with me phantom thieves.” He gave a smile to the leader, receiving a sly one. 

What happened to Okumura was beyond shocking. Yu had been watching the conference when the man had a mental shut down. It seemed that everything was going too fast, suddenly all the praise the phantom thieves had was turned into hate. The internet claimed that the thieves had been the ones to give the man a mental shut down. 

“Ren,” Yu called his name, running between people to reach him. The younger teen turned to look for him, behind him stood the therapist the school had hired because of Kamoshida. 

“Yu?” The elder teen reached the two standing by the clinic. “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to talk to you. About everything that’s been happening.” That seemed to be all the black-haired teen needed to hear. 

“Sorry Maruki-sensei, can we do this another day?” Ren turned to the man with glasses. 

“I understand, see you around Amamiya-kun.” Maruki nodded in understanding. 

They sat on a table quietly, a quiet tense atmosphere. 

“You want to talk about Okumura right?” Ren looked to the teen next to him.

“What happened? I know you Ren, the last thing I thought you’d do is kill someone.” Yu looked at charcoal grey eyes. 

“We didn’t kill him! We’re not murderers! I’m not a murderer!” The younger teen looked scared, he gripped his own shoulders tightly. Ren was shaking, tears forming in his eyes. Yu was silent for a moment when a pang of guilt entered his light grey eyes.

“... I’m sorry. I phrased that wrong, I know you wouldn’t do that.” The elder teen spoke softly, his light grey eyes looking down at his hands in his lap. 

“N-no… I’m sorry… I-I just…” He shuts his eyes tight, some tears escaping. “I don’t know what to do…” Ren admitted to the other. Yu simply brought him into a hug. The two sat there in a tight embrace, the silver-haired teen letting the younger just lean on him. 

“Ren… I want you to know that it’s okay to be lost. You’re not alone.” The elder held Ren’s hand tightly. “You can even come to me, I would drop everything to help you.” 

“T-thank you… that really means a lot.” The shorter teen now leaning against the other. The two sat there for a while, just in each other's presence. 

After dancing with Kasumi, Ren looked down at his phone. Feeling it vibrate in his pocket before. He felt a smile pull on his lips when he saw it was Yu. 

**Yu: Hey I’m heading to the after festival thing, wanna come with?**

**Yu: You know what I’m talking about right?**

Ren chuckled before typing out a text and sending it. 

**Ren: I do**

**Ren: And I would love to go with you <3**

They met up just outside the gym and headed in. 

“Are you okay? You seem out of it.” Yu looked to the curly-haired teen, his expression worried. 

“Yeah… I’ve just got a lot on my mind.” He couldn’t stop thinking about Akechi’s offer. Also about what he and Mona spoke on. 

“Welcome one and all to the Shujin sharing special!” A voice interrupted, coming from the teen on stage. 

“What does that even mean?” Ren blurted out, getting a snort of amusement from Yu. Turning into full laughter.

“S-Sorry, I just couldn’t help it.” Slowly the younger teen began to laugh too. Both of them were smiling brightly by the time they stopped. Though it seemed they had more trouble. 

“How about you in the glasses? Come on up!” The announcer’s voice asked. 

“Are you kidding me?” The younger teen groaned. 

“Just go on, it won’t be that bad.” Yu smiled at him, and they began to hear cheers for him to go up. 

“Fine, you’re right.” He sighed and headed to the stage.

“And what’s your name?” The teen asked excitedly. Yu sat in the front row an amused smile on his face.

“Amamiya Ren.” He sighed out into the microphone. His hands in his pockets, his posture the usual slumped shoulders. 

“Well, Amamiya-kun do you have anything you’d like to share?” 

“No, not really.” The other teen seemed unsure of what to do. 

“T-there has to be something… um, what about what Akechi-kun said about the Phantom Thieves. Do you think they really go to this school?” 

“I have no idea.” Ren simply shrugged it off, everyone in the audience unsure of what to do or say. 

” Um... Oh! What about a crush? There has to be someone!” That seemed to check the other teen off guard.

“A crush! I um…” His cheeks were heating up. “I-I don’t uh have one.” He stuttered out.

“Liar!” Someone from the audience yelled out. Only making the teen’s cheeks brighter as he struggled to find something to say. 

“Oh! That’s quite the blush! Who’s the lucky girl?” The blush seemed to go to his ears at the question. That’s when Yu realized it wasn’t a girl, and maybe it was somebody in the audience… maybe it was him. 

“I um, uh…” Ren struggled to find any excuse. 

”I’m in love with you!” A voice shouted from the audience. Everyone looked around, the black haired teen on stage freezing. He could see the elder teen standing in the front row. 

“What’s this!? A declaration of love?” Charcoal grey eyes stared at Yu in the front row. The younger teen’s heart is going a million miles per hour. “Alright that’s enough, let’s move on. Give a round of applause for Amamiya-kun.” He hid his face as he walked down the stage steps. 

“Ren?” The younger stormed out of the gym. “Ren!” He rushed out to catch up with the teen. “Slow down.” He grabbed his wrist, to see his face. Bright red with embarrassment and his eyes filled with tears. 

“You didn’t mean it! Did you!?” Yu was silent, guilt filling his light grey eyes. His heart dropping into his stomach. 

“Let’s talk somewhere else, okay?” He gently grabbed Ren’s hand gently. Guiding him up to the rooftop. 

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t mean it. We don’t have to talk-”

“N-no!” The younger looked at him shocked, his tears drying on his cheeks. “I want to tell you how I feel.”

“W-what?” Both teen’s cheeks burning a bright red. 

“Ren I… I really like you… I meant what I said.” 

“Does that mean… you want to be in an r-relationship with me?” The curly-haired teen’s face was even more red. Looking to him with hopeful eyes. 

“O-of course Ren. I would love to be with you.” In a moment of courage, Ren wrapped his arms around Yu’s neck and pressed his lips against the elder teen’s. Though shocked, the elder kissed him back, a smile coming to his lips. His hands-on the younger’s hips. They stopped to breathe after a bit. “We should probably go home.”

“We can stay like this… for just a little longer.” Yu smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss. 

The two stayed on the roof for a while. Ren and Yu now have a special relationship. 

“Yu there’s something I need to tell you.” The younger teen looked worried. Yu stopped making food, looking to the other. It was nice to hang out in the elder’s apartment, his parents on a business trip. Just the two of them, it made Ren wish he didn’t have to do what he had to. 

“Ren is everything okay?” Light grey eyes scanned him with worry. 

“Y-yeah… It’s just. There’s something I have to do and… I just want you to trust me.” Charcoal grey eyes looking down to his hands resting on his lap. He was shocked by a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“I trust you water lily.”

“W-water lily?” The younger teen looked to the other, his cheeks red. 

“Your name means water lily or lotus. Thought it would be a cute nickname, I can stop.”

“N-no, I like it.” His pale lips forming a soft smile. 

Yu felt the remote slip from his grasp as he watched the tv with wide eyes. His eyes begin to burn from the tears that form. They began to fall down his cheeks as the news reported the death of the phantom thieves leader. 

A loud knock sounded through his apartment. Yu woke on the couch, it was decorated with tissues. 

“Right…” He rubbed his face, squeezing his eyes shut. “Ren…” He saw the news, he was dead. He heard another loud pound, he stood and went to the door. “Hello? Holy shit!” A woman stood at the door, Ren leaned against her. 

“You can take care of him, right?” She asked, slowly moving the unconscious teen to Yu’s arms. 

“Of course, he’s safe here.” She nodded and left the teen with him. “I’ve got you.” He took the shorter teen to his bed, laying him down gently. “You're safe with me water lily, I won’t let anyone harm you.” He promised his boyfriend, gently holding his hand. 

“Don’t touch me! Please! Stop!” Yu was scared awake by a yell from Ren. 

“Hey! Ren, you’re safe, you’re safe.” He spoke gently to his boyfriend, bringing him into his arms. The younger teen’s breath eventually slowed down. 

“Yu..?” He simply nodded, when the other just buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. The silver-haired teen running his hand through black curls. 

“What did they do to you?” 

Yu was against Ren already going back to do phantom thief business. It was a day after he was dropped off by that woman. 

“Ren, if you ever need my help just ask.” The younger teen turned to his boyfriend and nodded. “Seriously, I will rush there with Izanagi without hesitation.” Ren laughed lightly, smiling brightly. “You know I will.” They were leaning against each other, forehead’s meeting. 

“I know, and I love that about you.” They gave each other a quick kiss. Before Ren pulled up his hood and left. 

The silver-haired teen was walking through Shibuya when the large tv screen changed to the image of the phantom thieves. He felt a smile slowly form on his lips watching the screen. An image of Ren in a mask approaching the screen, pledging to stop Shido. 

“That’s my Ren.” 

“I’ve been fine Yosuke, and I promise you’ll meet him soon.” Yu laughed on the phone. He was on the train when he noticed something seeping underneath the subway doors. “I’ll call you back.” He narrowed his eyes at the substance, it was pooling around people’s legs. He saw another shujin student shocked by it, while everyone else didn’t seem to notice it. “You see it right?” He whispered to the other teen. 

“You see it!? Why can’t anyone else?” The second-year looked at him with wide brown eyes. 

“I don’t know…” The silver-haired teen glared at the strange liquid.

“L-look outside!” They both stared at the city, bones coming from the ground. The sky raining blood.

“I need to call Ren.” Yu brought out his phone and quickly pressed a contact. Bringing the phone to his ear. 

_ “I’m sorry but the number you contacted isn’t available.” _ He couldn’t help the worry that settled in his gut. 

He and the other teen who he learned was Mishima were now in Shibuya. Looking for the curly-haired teen, Yu seemed to almost feel where he was. That’s when he saw the familiar blue glow. It was a different door than he had, a jail cell door. A small girl with long blonde hair standing in front of it, a large brown and gold book under her arm. 

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” The blue-haired teen nodded, but still, his eyes had a worried look. He jogged over to the open space, seeming to shock the girl when he approached. “Your Ren’s attendant right?” He simply got a nod. “Is he okay, where is he?”

“The trickster is quite alright Narukami Yu. I know you wish to help, but this is his journey.” She looked to the sky and that’s when he saw him. Ren in a mask, black coat, and red gloves. He was fighting what looked like an angel. 

“I trust him, I know he’ll do this.” He hoped his boyfriend somehow knew that he was safe and watching.

_ “And we’ll definitely, definitely win!” _ The silver-haired teen knew that voice. It was Morgana. They had been watching the phantom thieves fight against a god. Everyone seemed to be silent when a voice yelled out. 

“Take them down phantom thieves!” Mishima jumped up and began to call out those around him. Soon the others around them cheered for the phantom thieves. A smile coming to the small teen’s face. Yu smiling now as well, wrapping his hands around his mouth before yelling. 

“You hear that right!? If I can do this so can you! I know you won’t lose!” 

Watching his boyfriend summon such a large persona and take down a god with one shot brought an even bigger smile to his. 

**Ren: You still in Shibuya?** **  
****Ren: Wanna spend Christmas eve together?**

**Yu: I would love to**

Ren looked around the area when he felt arms around him. He couldn’t help the yelp that escaped him. Then he heard familiar laughter, and he began to laugh himself.

“Yu! You asshole!” Still, he was smiling brightly, bringing the other into a kiss. “Thank you, I heard you.”

“I should be thanking you, you just saved the world.” Yu grabbed his boyfriend’s hand gently. “You think they’ll have cake for the savior of the world?” 

“Even if I am, I don’t think they will.” Ren jokes, but they headed to the underground mall. Somehow finding a small cake that someone had canceled the order on. 

The couple sat quietly on the couch in Yu’s apartment. The younger teen leaned against his boyfriend. The cake finished and was forgotten as they sat in silence. Yu’s head leaned against Ren’s, simply basking in each other's presence. 

“I’m so tired…” The shorter teen broke the silence, but he spoke softly. 

“I’m not surprised, that persona you summoned was huge.” Yu began, speaking just as quietly. “You can stand the night you know.”

“I… I would really like that.” They went back to their silence. 

New year's day had arrived and Yu didn’t know to describe how he felt. Something was off, and he felt like he was the only one who was noticing it. For starters Nanako was calling him, saying she was excited about the move. Apparently he was moving to Inaba and living with his uncle and Nanako for the rest of his school year. Even planning to stay there when he goes to college, and he would definitely remember something like that. During his confused musings, he got a call. 

“Hey, water lily.”

“Hey um… does anything seem weird to you?” His boyfriend seemed to get straight to the point. 

“Thank god, I’m not the only one.” 

“So you notice it too! Okumura is apparently alive so is Futaba’s mother and I can’t find Morgana.” Ren’s voice was tense. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll come over tomorrow, we’ll figure out what’s going on, promise.” 

“Yeah… okay. See you tomorrow.” 

Yu knocked on Leblanc’s door despite the closed sign. Boss walked up to the door and smiled at him. 

“Oh hey Yu, looking Ren?” The man asked. He nodded, stepping into the cafe. “He’s still asleep at the moment. Here I thought Morgana would wake him up.” Sojiro mumbled to himself. 

“Oh okay.” Yu stood there, unsure what to do with himself. 

“Come on, eat with us while we wait for him.” He smiled and joined them by sitting at the counter. 

It was a few minutes when they heard a loud bang from upstairs. 

“I wonder what that boy is up to.” Futaba’s mother Wakaba, he believed her name was, commented. 

“I’m going to check on him.” Yu rushed up the stairs. Shocked to see some random man in his boyfriend’s bed. “Who the hell are you!?” He yelled loudly. 

“That’s what I’ve been asking!” Ren brought up a horrified look on his face. 

“Are you guys okay? Ren you’ve been acting odd since yesterday.” The man simply shrugged them off. 

Their horror was shared when it turned out the man was actually Morgana. That’s also when Akechi came into the cafe and explained his side of things. 

“Is it really okay for this guy to be here with us?” The teen side glared at Yu. 

“Well for starters he’s a wildcard too and second if I want him to be here he will be here.” Ren glared at the other teen, and Akechi sighed loudly. 

“Fine! We do need all the help we can get.”

Things seemed only to get worse when a palace could be seen despite not being in the metaverse. Ren was insistent that Yu didn’t head in the palace, his main point being that they didn’t know if he could summon Izanagi. His worry only became worse when the trio came back as a duo. The two explain everything to him about Kasumi or rather Sumire and Maruki. He noticed the conflicted look in his boyfriend’s eyes, the way he seemed unsure now. 

“Everyone seems so happy…” Ren commented quietly as the couple walked back to Leblanc. “Are we really doing the right thing?” 

“That’s a question I can’t answer, but I know that you’ll find your own answer.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand tightly. 

“Thank you… I love you…” He stopped in his tracks, Yu turned and kissed Ren sweetly. A soft smile on his face when their lips separated. 

“I love you too. Let’s go home and get some rest.” The couple wrapped their arms around each other’s waist as they walked down the street. 

“I don’t understand why you keep rejecting this reality, you can finally be truly happy,” Maruki spoke with Ren in the Leblanc booth. 

“But you're turning your back on the true reality. There is happiness that can be found there too.” The teen argued against the man. 

“There’s still pain and that world. Here you never have to worry about that, you can be Narukami for as long as you both live.” The man offered, Ren felt himself freeze. “You're afraid he’ll leave you after the school year is over. You never have to worry about things like that and never have to worry about your teammates leaving you behind. You won’t ever have to be alone again Ren.” Maruki spoke softly, kindly, like he was soothing him to sleep. 

“Your right I am afraid that when I go home I’ll be alone again, but I’ll face that like I face everything.” The teen began. “Running from it won’t make it hurt less.” 

“That’s not all…” The man sighed and rubbed his neck. “Isn’t that right Akechi-kun?” 

Yu was waiting just outside the palace for the phantom thieves when his head began to pound in pain. He kneeled over in pain, holding his head. After a minute or two of pain, the phantom thieves were there next to him.

“Oh no! Yu-kun are you okay?” Haru asked, kneeling next to him. 

“Wait! Where’s senpai and Maruki-sensei?” Sumire asked in fear. 

“Akechi is gone too,” Ryuji added, worried.

“Where is Ren?” Yu ignored his pain to help look. The group spent an hour or two looking for the three, finding nothing. 

“Maybe he has already headed to Leblanc.” Makoto offered it as a possibility. 

When they made it to the cafe the worst news was delivered to them by Sojiro. Ren was in jail, he turned himself in on Christmas day. That way Shido was charged for all his crimes. He took the fall for the phantom thieves and all Shido’s victims, including himself. 

“We can’t lose hope, there has to be something we can do.” Yu brought up to the group. 

“Yu-senpai is right, we have to do something for Ren-senpai. Especially after everything he’s done for us.” The group began to come up with a plan, then parted ways. 

“Really!? Thank you uncle, this helps a lot.” Yu smiled as he spoke with the man. He was silent while listening to the man before humming in agreement. “Yeah, he means a lot to me. I will help him out of this.” 

Ren couldn’t help how anxious he was as he and Sojiro drove to Leblanc. The man dropped him off before going to park his car. He opened the cafe door to have faces turn to him with smiles and relieved looks. The familiar smell of coffee filling his senses and a soft smile came to his face. 

“You’re lucky I love you, you big idiot.” Yu was the first to speak up and pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace. The younger teen felt even more relief flood him. The familiar feeling of arms wrapping around him gently, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Alright! Enough you love birds, I want a hug too!” Morgana whined loudly before the cat and Ryuji began arguing who got to hug Ren first. Causing the leader to laugh loudly as he watched the two argue. 

Yu didn’t have any reason to be nervous, but getting Ren valentines day chocolates felt a little more official. He wasn’t sure why either, he walked into Leblanc. Sojiro smiled and looked at both of them. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” The man left with that, Morgana just snickers at both of them. The couple’s faces bright red after the two left the cafe. 

“H-here, happy valentine's day water lily.” He gave the younger teen a small yellow bag of chocolates. 

“Thank you, Yu. I don’t have a gift, but I can give you something else.” Ren turned red, but stood on his toes to reach Yu’s cheek and gave it a soft kiss. “Sit down, I’ll make some coffee for you.” 

“No, you don’t have to.” The elder teen tried to argue. 

“This is the least I can do and besides I’ve heard that chocolate and coffee are good together.” The black-haired teen shrugged it off and began to work on two cups of coffee. 

“Thank you, this coffee is delicious as always water lily.” He smiled fondly after taking a long sip. When there was only silence in response he looked to the other with worry. “Ren?”

“O-oh! It was no problem.” He smiled nervously. 

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Ren furrowed his eyes and bit his lip, before letting out a sigh. 

“What’s going to happen to us when I go back to Inaba?” Fear filled charcoal grey eyes. 

“Nothing is going to happen to us. We’ll get through this, I promise.” Yu gently held the younger teen’s head and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

The couple sat quietly in the booth, leaning on each other. Ren felt the hope that swells in his heart, with Yu by his side he felt like everything really was going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to tell me what you thought and thank you for reading!


End file.
